villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hirudegarn
Hirudegarn is a giant insectoid-like creature unleashed from imprisonment by space wizards and the main antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. It is a simple-minded monster that destroys everything and kills anyone in its path. History Hirudegarn is a monster and the main antagonist of the 13th movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. He terrorized the planet Konats and, in order to stop him, two ocarinas were used to seal him into the bodies of the brothers Tapion and Minotia, and the brothers sealed into music boxes. However, an alien wizard named Hoi, the last surviving fanatic member of an extraterrestrial culture of evil spellcasters known as the Kashvar, opened Minotia's box, unleashing the lower half of Hirudegarn. Hoy traveled to Earth and employed the help of the Z Warriors in opening the second box. They collected the Dragon Balls and wished the box open, setting Tapion free, and in turn the upper half of Hirudegarn. Hirudegarn was only able to come out when Tapion was asleep, and could only be sealed back in when Tapion played his ocarina. When the Z fighters fought Hirudegarn, none of their attacks hit, as Hirudegarn would just turn to mist the second the hit would have got him. Hirudegarn was defeated when Goku went Super Saiyan 3 and used an attack called Dragon Fist, where a Giant Golden Dragon made of energy attacked Hirudegarn, and completely obliterated him. Powers and Abilities Prior to transforming Hirudegarn was capable of trading blows and gaining the upper hand over several Z Fighters like Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Vegeta and Gohan before seemingly being overpowered by Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and emerging into a more powerful form. In this new form he was powerful enough that with one blow he was able to defeat Gotenks by knocking him to the ground, and easily restrain Gohan when he wasn't paying attention. Even after Goku managed to severely drain his energy by making him feel intense emotion (his weakness), he still did serious damage to Super Saiyan 3 Goku until Goku used the Dragon First technique, killing Hirudegarn once and for all. According to the Toei website. Super Janemba is stronger than even Hirudegarn, since Hirudegarn was destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Goku while Super Janemba could beat back Super Saiyan 3 Goku. Forms Form 1 Hirudegarn's original form, which was created from a devil statue. After being easily defeated by Gotenks, he transforms into a more powerful state. This form appears for the first time in a video-game in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the God Mission series (GDM8). Form 2 Hirudegarn is able to morph by evolving inside a cocoon. While in his transformed state, he gains more strength and the ability to take flight thanks to the wings he has in his transformed state. In the movie, Hirudegarn creates his cocoon and morphs after Gotenks attacked him with his Continuous Die Die Missile. Enemies *Tapion *Minotia *Konatsian Wizard *Goku *Gotenks **Trunks **Goten *Vegeta *Gohan *Videl Gallery DBZ Hildegarn 11.jpg|Hirudegarn 1st Form DBZ Hildegarn.jpg|Hirudegarn true Form DBZ Hildegarn 4.jpg|Hirudegarn furiously tries to punch Super Saiyan 3 Goku DBZ Hildegarn 9.jpg|Hirudegarn using Genma Flame DBZ Hildegarn form 1.jpg|Hirudegarn in 2 parts DBZ Hildegarn vs. Tapion 0.jpg Bt_70.jpg DragonballZ-Movie13_1487.jpg|Close up of Hirudegarn's face (1st Form) DragonballZ-Movie13_1660.jpg|Hirudegarn roars in rage and fury at Gotenks DragonballZ-Movie13_1669.jpg|Hirudegarn about to defeat Gotenks DragonballZ-Movie13_1754.jpg|Hirudegarn rages through Satan City DragonballZ-Movie13_1937.jpg DragonballZ-Movie13_1971.jpg|Hirudegarn's death Hiru1stForm.jpg Dbz-58.jpg Dragonball_Z_-_Movie_13_-_Wrath_of_the_Dragon_203_0001.jpg opening (1).jpg opening (3).jpg opening (4).jpg opening (6).jpg External links *http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Hirudegarn. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the Past Category:Destroyers Category:Psychics Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Skeletons Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Evil Creation